


Sweet Relief

by Bookishgirl



Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Geralt has insomnia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Reader is a healer, reader gives geralt a massage, reader pampers him like he deserves, they take a hot bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Geralt can't sleep, but he knows who can help him solve that problem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955173
Kudos: 73





	Sweet Relief

It was beginning to grow dark outside, but the healer was taking advantage of the last few minutes of sunlight, picking herbs from her garden to dry inside; there were a few things she was running low on, and wanted to replenish the supply before she was completely out. She'd been around back of her cottage, and as she came back around to the front, she saw Roach tied to the post near the door. Geralt was nowhere to be seen, though, so she assumed he must have gone inside looking for her. She hurried inside then, hoping that Geralt wasn't too badly injured. 

The healer closed the door behind her and took a second to carefully place the basket of herbs on the counter before she went back to the bedroom, where she found Geralt on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't appear injured, but she also couldn't see his face or most of his torso, so she couldn't be entirely sure. 

"Geralt?" she murmured, brows furrowing slightly in concern. As the witcher lifted his head from his hands, though, she could immediately see why he'd come to see her this time. The bags under his eyes were worryingly dark, and his exhaustion was etched into every line and curve of his face. 

"It's bad this time," he replied quietly, his voice rough, though whether that was from how tired he was or from disuse, neither of them really knew.

"Why did you wait so long, then?" she asked, gently taking his face in her hands and gazing down at him in concern. She let out a sigh then, releasing him and turning to leave the room. "Come on, you need a hot bath." Her tone left no room for argument, and the white haired witcher dutifully stood and followed her. 

She sat his down in front of the fire as she put a pot of water on to boil, then set about gathering herbs she knew would help relax the man she loved. The first thing she used them for was to brew him a cup of chamomile tea with a tiny hint of ginger, which she handed to him as she gathered everything else she'd need for the bath. She poured some lavender and chamomile into the water set to boil over the fire, then went back outside to fetch more water from the lake to fill her tub and to cool the boiling water enough so as not to burn them when they were actually in the bath. 

Soon enough, everything for the bath was ready, and Geralt had finished his tea without complaint. He let out a groan of relief as he lowered himself into the tub, the hot water beginning to soothe his aching muscles almost immediately. The healer followed him in just a few moments later, settling in behind him and doing her best to massage the tension from his shoulders, which drew another groan from his lips, though this one had a bit of pain mixed into it.

After she felt she'd done the best she could on his shoulders, she reached outside the tub for a soap to wash his hair with. She lathered up her hands, then went to work massaging and scrubbing his scalp, working her own little form of magic on her witcher to help him relax. As she scrubbed his hair clean, she hummed very quietly, not wanting it to disturb the quiet between them too much. Geralt was always quiet, but the longer he went without sleeping, the less he spoke, which never really bothered her, because she never really felt much like talking either when she was tired. 

The healer pulled the witcher down a bit more, bringing his head closer to the water as she rinsed the suds oh so carefully from his snowy hair, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the sight of his now much more relaxed expression. She ran her fingers lightly over his forehead and cheeks for a moment after she finished rising his hair, then released him and allowed him to sit up once again. 

Geralt turned in the tub to face her after he sat up, saying nothing as he wrapped his lover up in his arms and held her until the water grew cold. Neither the witcher nor the healer broke the silence that surrounded them, but they didn't need to; they both knew how much the other loved them, and they didn't need words to prove it.


End file.
